Golden Eyes
by Deydra Douce
Summary: [Oneshot]¿Qué tienen tus ojos que me dan energía y fuerza para seguir adelante? Horo se ve en problemas cuando sus dos más grandes pesadillas se ven hechas reales: el prejuicio y los celos. HoroRen, Pasen y dejen reviews plz!


**N**otas **m**ías x3: Hiohh!! Al fin subo fic xD éste es sólo el comienzo de una serie de fics que subiré xDD Bien, sobre la historia, la verdad la hice hace mucho. En invierno, para ser exactos fue el 8 de Agosto de éste año, me acuerdo porque esa noche nevó aqui en Santiago, era la primera vez que veía nieve, era hermoso, y ya me cambié de tema. La cosa es que una amiga (mi koineechan) me animó a que la subiera. Así que este fic va dedicado a ti amor mio¿Por qué me dejas?! Por qué!!

* * *

**Golden Eyes**

Por Deydra Douce

Íbamos llegando a la estación, faltaban dos estaciones para llegar, tú tomabas mi mano con la delicadeza que te caracteriza, yo simplemente pensaba. Las puertas se abrieron y un mar humano nos quito el espacio que hasta ese momento teníamos. Me aferré a ti, no quería que me separaran aquellas señoras que se habían subido recién. Una, era gorda y baja y parecía tener alrededor de 50 años, la otra era alta y flaca y parecía mas joven que la anterior. Algo iban comentando, mientras una de las dos me observaba acusadoramente.

— ¿Es que los jóvenes de ahora no se avergüenzan de sí mismos? —comentó la señora de aspecto robusto. Vigilándome con la mirada.

Me sentí mal, no por mí, por ti, sé cuanto te importan los prejuicios. Me aferré aún más a ti. Lo que produjo una facción de preocupación en tu rostro. Trate de esbozarte una sonrisa, pero fallé. Hundí mi rostro en tu cuello. Me abrazaste. Mire hacia otro lado, intentando ignorar los comentarios de aquellas señoras, pero me encontré con algo aún peor. Un grupo de colegialas, menores que nosotros, te miraban mientras se sonrojaban y reían. Las miré por un buen momento, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que las observaba. Me miraron con envidia, sí, envidia. Sé cuanto deseaban estar tan cerca de ti, como lo estoy ahora. Las mire con recelo.

—Tan lindo, nosotras podríamos sacarle un buen partido a ese cuerpo —Eso sí me había llegado como mil apuñaladas en la espalda. Oprimí tu espalda, casi arañándola, lo más que me lo permitía el espacio que teníamos. Soltaste un pequeño gemido de dolor, liberé un poco tu dorso.

Paramos en otra estación, una más y llegábamos. La mitad de la gente se bajó. Lamentablemente ni las señoras ni las colegialas se bajaban ahí.

Me solté un poco de ti, quería observar esos dorados ojos que me daban fuerza para enfrentar a aquellas personas que deseaban separarnos.

Volví a mirar a aquellas colegialas, esta vez con avaricia, tú eras solo mío y quería que ellas lo supieran. Me contestaron con unas miradas asesinas de libre interpretación (xD). Una de ellas, la más descarada, se acerco a ti. Yo te solté para que pudieras respirar y poder contestarle lo que quería la chica.

—Disculpa¿me puedes ayudar? No sabemos como llegar a la biblioteca nacional.

La chica me tiro a un lado y se puso frente tuyo. Cerca, demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

Me volví a ti, tome tu mano y me puse a mirar por la ventana, este era el ultimo trayecto al aire libre de esta línea, de la otra estación era solo túnel. Intenté concentrarme solo en tu mano, y en la hermosa vista, pero la chica me tiro a un lado. Le iba a gritar que me dejara en paz, pero me robaste las palabras, o al menos la idea.

— ¿Estas bien¿No te golpeaste con nada? —Me preguntaste empujando "sutilmente" a la chica para abrazarme.

—Sí, no me alcance a golpear, gracias.

Te abracé hasta que me pediste lo contrario.

—Disculpa¿Me vas a ayudar o no? _—_te preguntó nuevamente la chica haciéndome a un lado.

Me colgué de tu cuello, con mucho esfuerzo claro, después de todo soy más alto que tú.

—Claro, debes bajarte en la siguiente estación y caminar hacia abajo unas tres cuadras y llegas. Pero ten cuidado, porque una fuerte lluvia se acerca.

Le contestaste acariciando mi torso. Y cuando la chica pestaño, un pequeño beso me regalaste.

Me quede desconcertado, no entendí si ese beso era para que la chica dejara de molestarme o era con la simple e inocente razón de querer besarme.

— ¿Qué¿Qué acaso no puedo mostrar el afecto que te tengo?

Ren, siempre sabes como ayudarme ¿eh?

Me aferré nuevamente a ti, pero esta vez quedaba claro y a la vista.

—Te quiero, **mi** aleta de tiburón.

Sabía que con esa última frase estaba firmando mi sentencia de muerte, pero también sabía que mientras tú me regañaras, yo estaría feliz.

—Eres un bastardo, hielito.

Me insultaste para luego escapar por las puertas que se cerraban... Había olvidado que teníamos que bajarnos ahí, pero por dios, tú eras Ren Tao, no podías equivocarte ni mucho menos olvidar bajarte en la estación correspondiente. Tomaste mi mano, la sujetaste fuertemente y corriste hacia la puerta.

—Si algún día te perdono, recuérdame darte una "sutil" paliza por esto.

—Claro, como olvidarlo.

Tome tu cintura con mi mano libre y te atraje hacia mí. Las puertas se cerraron al mismo tiempo que yo te besaba.

Si bien sabia que en la pensión me regañarías por haber hecho eso, prefería mil veces soportar tu regaño, a soportar las miradas de todas.

—No me importa lo que digan.

Dije lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ambas señoras oyeran.

— ¡Que descaro! —Exclamó nuevamente la de aspecto robusto.

— ¡Que perdida! —Exclamó la chica que aun no se volvía con su grupillo.

Tú les lanzaste tu mirada patentada de muerte y destrucción, ellas dieron media vuelta y caminaron hacia el fondo del vagón.

—Oye, baka. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de obligarme a hacer? —Me preguntaste con un tono falsamente furioso.

—Mmm… Déjame pensar… No. ¿Qué acabo de obligarte a hacer? _—_Te pregunté con la inocencia que tanto te molesta.

— ¿En serio no sabes¡¡NOS ACABAS DE DEJAR DENTRO DE ESTE PUTO VAGON LLENO DE COLEGIALAS Y DOS SEÑORAS SIN VIDA!! Además, Anna nos degollara a ambos… o peor aun ¡¡nos castrara!! –

—Y crees que me importa, tú eres Ren Tao, utiliza tu dinero y tu poder y soluciónalo. No es mi culpa que te hayas quedado babeando por cofcofmícofcof.

—¡¡Maldito ainu¡¡Ya veras cuando te alcance!!

Me baje en la estación siguiente a la cual debíamos bajarnos, tú ibas detrás, persiguiéndome con la ira que te cataloga.

Si no hubiera sido por tus dorados ojos, yo estaría en una esquina de aquel vagón, insultándome y dañándome como si solo quedaran 5 minutos de vida.

Gracias, aleta de tiburón.

Fin

* * *

Aquí de nuevo ¿Les gustó? A mí sí, pero siento que le falta algo xD Bueno nada que comentar, sólo que estoy tristona porque se me va alguien querido, pero creo que si me entristesco por ella, no se querra ir y perderá la oportunidad que le espera en Suecia.

Bueno, nada especial, solo dejen reviews plz! Son los que me animarán seguir subiendo fics

**Random New:** Takuya es taaaan sexy!!

**Deydra Douce**


End file.
